


confine

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chivalry, Every excuse to be close to you, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Lucifer, POV Second Person, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader is never gendered, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: (n) 'confine'Definitions:- fellowship, familiarity, Friendship, intimacy- nearness, closenessconnected to:(n) closenessthe quality of affection or intimacy in a relationship."moments of closeness with friends and family members"
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: From the Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 16
Kudos: 481





	confine

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

Mammon had been right when he said that night in the Devildom was so much different than it was in the human world. The sky didn’t go black and fill with stars, as it was always dimly lit, but the colour deepened and the stars seemed to brighten until the vividness of it took you off guard. Everything was so clear, even the tiniest and most distant constellations on the horizon, and your eyes darted from the sky to the book Satan had insisted you’d need.

Indeed, _No Man’s Sky; the Devildom’s Interstellar Formations_ had been very handy in referring you to all the shapes and forms. Some of the stories were even simple enough for you to follow, lacking enough required knowledge that you could absorb them without asking too many questions. Turning a page, you heard your D.D.D. buzz and you picked it up distractedly as your other hand traced the wasp constellation in the book.

When you looked down, you couldn’t help but swallow; it was Lucifer.

****L: Are you in your room?** ** ****  
** ** ****L: I just passed by a moment ago and it was unusually quiet.** ** ****  
** ** ****L: You wouldn’t happen to have been persuaded into spending a night out, would you?** **

You were more than a little surprised to see the messages come in so quickly, one message after another like Lucifer hadn’t stopped typing, and you glanced over your shoulder guiltily as if he’d be there looking disapproving. You were _most certainly_ out and about in the Devildom, having followed the little map Satan had drawn you, but you hadn’t thought it would be such a big deal. Satan would’ve warned you if you were out somewhere unsafe, wouldn’t he?

****H: Wait, are you worried about me?** **

You had to ask, surprised by the texts from the composed older brother. He was acting like you’d stepped out onto a battlefield just wandering out after school hours, and it made you frown as he started typing again. It made you a little tense, wondering what else could be in the woods with you, and you looked around again, for more than Lucifer this time.

****L: The Devildom is no place for a human to be waltzing about without purpose.** ** ****  
** ** ****L: You seem to lack awareness when it comes to that.** **

Talk about hitting the nail on the head.

****L: Regardless, as long as you aren’t walking about aimlessly, I can rest easy.** **

Standing up at long last, Lucifer’s insistence you weren’t safe upsetting your calm just enough to make you uneasy, you closed the book in a hurry and looked around again before you replied to his texts.

****L: If you should want to go out, be sure to let me know.** ** ****  
** ** ****L: Time permitting, I would be glad to accompany you.** **

Was he usually this sweet? You appreciated everything he and Diavolo had done for you when you first arrived, but seeing him texting you now, offering to take you somewhere and keep you safe… and were you really supposed to keep a straight face? Even Lucifer had said you were honest to a fault, amused by it.

H: Actually…  
H: Satan told me about a really nice stargazing spot. I’m… not in my room right now.  
H: He drew me this map to the spot behind the dorm.  
H: I’ll come back.

You were surprised how guilty it made you feel, your stomach stirring as you began to walk, and you braced yourself for scolding as you turned the map upside down to retrace your steps. Your D.D.D. was silent for a moment, making you wonder just how upset he was going to be with you, and your shoulders hunched as you tried to be unconcerned by your silent walk.

As such, you couldn’t help but let out a cry of fear as Lucifer dropped from the sky, released and his wings flared from his landing. His uniform jacket was undone, as though he had been settling into his bedtime routine when you confessed to your nighttime forays into the woods, and he looked… wild. Your eyes wide, stunned by his sudden appearance in… a less than made up fashion, you were frozen for a moment before you could take him in and relax.

It was just Lucifer, as ruffled as he seemed. No reason for alarm.

“Lucifer…” You couldn’t help but sag, relieved as he released most of your death grip on Satan’s book. “you scared me. You could have called. The dorm isn’t too far.”

“As I said, this is no place for you to be waltzing about without purpose.” Lucifer rumbled, frowning at you as his wings adjusted, discontent, and then it was all gone to leave him ruffled, but looking normal. You would never have known he was so fast, the few moments between the texts enough for him to arrive here, but now it just had your pulse racing. “I’m here to accompany you back to your room. It’s not safe to be out beyond class hours.”

“I was just on my way back, I promise.” You hadn’t expected him to be so insistent, closing the space between you, and you blinked at the intense expression on his face. “You didn’t have to-”

“I’ll accompany you, none the less.” Lucifer said it as both a statement and a command, leaving you little room to tell him otherwise, and he extended an elbow to you sternly. “Come with me. We’ll see you back to the dorm house before something happens.” You would have refused, but the furrow in his brow made it seem much more likely that he wouldn’t have let you go otherwise.

“I didn’t mean to make you come out.” You said appeasingly, reaching out to take his arm and feeling more like an awkward date. “I have Satan’s map.”

“It’s more certain that you’ll return to the dorm safely if I’m here to escort you.” Lucifer told you, looking down at you as you took his arm and letting his shoulders settle. “Besides that, it means I know exactly when you cross the threshold safely, and when you’re out of harm’s way.”

“Oh.” You tried to fight down your embarrassment at the blatant statement, and it didn’t quite work as he began to lead you through the woods. “Thank you, then… I’ll make sure to let you know when I leave next time. Mammon was supposed to come with me, but-”

“Next time, I’ll accompany you. If my brother is so lax, I will gladly take up the gaping hole in your care.” Lucifer didn’t sound upset, but he adjusted his arm and stepped closer to you calmly with the new grip. His walk was unhurried, easy enough to let you keep up, and you relished in the relaxed pace. No more fear of demons, or anyone else; Lucifer was far too imposing for anyone to approach you two without the _entire_ Devildom as backup. “I’ll have to punish him for being so careless with your life. You aren’t something to squander.”

“Yeah, Diavolo stressed that. It isn’t like you can just get more human exchange students without causing a fuss.” You’d heard more than your fair share of it, stressing how important your life and soul were to this whole project, and you set a hand against your chest. “Me and the condition of my soul are crucial to the project completion, so I have to be careful. Its why everyone had been lending me their power, and-”

“Your soul is the least of my concern.” Lucifer made you pause, surprised, and when you glanced up at him he was staring down at you. “I want you to return home alive, as you are if you can.” It made you stop moving, a step or two ahead of him as it sank in, and that pounding in your chest started up again with force. Was he trying to do this to you? He’d be the death of you. “The House of Lamentation should be your home, in the meantime.”

“It is.” You reassured him, nodding and shifting your grip on his arm. It was a little awkward, holding him like this when you were so close, and you were itching to let go, though you didn’ want to risk him stepping away. “Everyone has taken good care of me, in their own ways.” And Lucifer had been at the head, everything practically ready for you from the moment you arrived, and you were more than a little flushed. “Even Mammon.”

“Next time, don’t wait on him.” Lucifer murmured, setting a hand over the one on his arm. “If my brother is going to be so cavalier with your life, then it is my job to step up and take care of his mess. I, unlike Mammon, will come for you.” He squeezed your hand to emphasize, making your heart flutter all over again, and you nodded eagerly. Mammon had told you the same, practically the opposite, but this was _Lucifer_.

“Are you sure? I know you’re busy, and I don’t want to bother you. I have my D.D.D.”

Lucifer scoffed and, tugging on the hand he’d been comforting, he pulled you in against his front with a stern scowl. It made you swallow, the impatience on his face more apparent now, and he grunted: “I don’t care. I _will_ take care of you, and you _will_ let me know the next time you leave the dorm. Otherwise, I may have to come looking for you myself.”

Agitated as he was, the tight grip on your hand kept the two of you close now, and you were caught staring at him. He was serious, locking eyes with you as he waited for your response, and when you glanced away, his other hand came up to catch your chin. He wasn’t joking, not by the tense way he held you there, body a stiff wall.

“Do you understand me?” He asked in a low voice. His frown hadn’t ceased, even with his lecture, and you stared at him in shock before you had to speak up.

“I understand. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m” You would have apologized further, but Lucifer sighed, and it froze you up again warily as his grips on you loosened. Warmed by the contact and seemingly released, you didn’t move as Lucifer seemed to relax, the hand on your chin letting go now to push his mussed hair away from his forehead.

“You don’t need to apologize.” Lucifer sighed, seeming to regain a little of his composure as he stood there and let your arm relax. He hadn’t let go of your hand, but- “Your safety is very important to me. I only ask you be careful.”

“Then… I’ll call you, if it’s okay.” Lucifer looked surprised by the change of stance, but you couldn’t help but be a little more curious. “It would be nice to have your company, if it wouldn’t bother you.” He looked almost pleased to hear your reasoning, worry settled for a moment as he preened instead, and he changed his grip on your hand to be something a bit more gentle. You nearly spread your fingers to invite his into a proper hold, but his are already moving to the same action.

You flushed all over again, surprised to be caught being so bold and even more surprised to find Lucifer about to do the same.

“”It would be my pleasure.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Mammon’s loud voice shocked you out of Lucifer’s eyes, jumping as he arrived looking incensed. “You’re leaving already?”

“Rightly so.” Lucifer was already all over it, poised and calm as Mammon stomped over. “It’s far too late for a human to be out unescorted. I was just taking our guest back to the House.”

“I’m here. What the hell could be that dangerous besides THE Mammon?” Mammon snatched up your other hand, sour, and tugged you back a step. You dropped Satan’s book with a squawk, stunned, and your eyes went from Mammon to Lucifer, each of them unrelenting in the grip on your hand as their eyes met, shooting daggers at each other.

“Anything. Had I not arrived, your charge would still be out here alone.” Lucifer said, giving your hand a subtle tug. “We’ll be returning now.”

“It’s perfectly safe!” Mammon barked, tugging on your arm more overtly and happily stepping close. “We’ll be fine _without_ you.”

“I don’t think it’s your decision, is it.” Lucifer was happy to rub Mammon’s nose in it, eyes drifting to you confidently before Mammon just gripped your arm with both hands.

“Who the hell wants to spend time with you when they could be out with _me_?” Mammon snarled, tugging you around to face him more. “Tell him! I’ll take you back to your room. We have TV to watch anyways.”

Glancing back and forth between them was too obvious, locked in a stare down with Mammon who was expecting his own victory. Instead, you had to make the decision on your own, and you squeezed Lucifer’s hand fondly before you loosened your grip. Hopefully, you could avoid an all out war.

“We should all get some sleep.” You stated, glancing back at Lucifer now as you slowly pulled away your hand. “And I’m exhausted as is.” Mammon groaned, but it was still a victory so he was mostly silent. He even stooped and swiped the book off the grass before his brother could. “I’m just going right to sleep after this.”

“I’ll bring you back. And the book to Satan.” Mammon perked up immediately, grabbing at you again and pulling you in against his side. He was happy to scowl at Lucifer, who raised a dark eyebrow, and start marching you in the opposite direction. You looked back over your shoulder, watching Lucifer as Mammon gladly dragged you as far away from his brother as possible, and you waved a little, thrilled to see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he returned the gesture and let Mammon hoard you away to the House of Lamentation.

It was only a matter of time before Mammon wasn’t looking, and you couldn’t help but be curious when you would encounter Lucifer again.


End file.
